Demon
by jadesshadow
Summary: This is an Inuyasha story I wrote for my little sister as a Chirstmas present to her so shhh...don't tell. You don't have to Review it but it would be nice if you did.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Demon

By: She Wolf Demon

Chapter One

Inuyasha ran swiftly through Inuyasha's forest, he could smell a demon and he wanted to get to it before it got to the villagers and Kagome. As Inuyasha drew near he noticed that the foul stench belonged to that of a cat demon. He came to a clearing where he froze in his tracks, lying there on the ground was a young girl who looked no older than thirteen. She was unconscious and she looked like an orphan because her clothes where a dirty brown color and they were ragged and torn. Inuyasha would have felt sorry for her if she didn't have cascading silvery-white hair and cat ears on top of her head.

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and he approached the demon with caution, he wanted to make sure that she was really unconscious and that she was not just faking it to attack him. After a moment he realized that this young girl really was unconscious, but before he had a chance to put away his sword Kagome and the gang showed up on Kirara.

"Inuyasha! You weren't about to kill that poor, innocent girl were you?" Kagome demanded making Inuyasha take a step backwards

"What of course not?" Inuyasha said taking a couple of steps toward Kagome, their eyes were locked onto each other as they often were in a petty argument.

"Then why do you have the Tetsusaiga out?" Sango asked.

"To protect myself." Inuyasha said.

"Aha! I knew it you attacked her didn't you?" Kagome shouted in triumph.

"Did not! I thought she was faking unconsciousness to try and hurt me so I took it out just in case!"

"Well, well it looks like our little Inuyasha has finally learned some real manners and decided to investigate before he fought." Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"Watch it monk." Inuyasha snarled.

"Where am I?" A feeble voice asked quietly.

Everyone jumped including Inuyasha, they all turned to see the girl sitting up her bright blue eyes scanning the people and the area around her. She looked at everyone in turn but when she got to Inuyasha she gasped and backed up. Kagome smiled,

"Oh, don't be scared of Inuyasha. He really is quite harmless once you get to know him." She said reaching up and grabbing one of his ears.

The girl's slender frame loosened and she asked quietly, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha if you haven't figured it out." Kagome said.

"My name is Sango and this is Kirara."

"My name is Miroku, would you mind bearing my children?" There was a whack as Sango's boomerang crashed on Miroku's head.

Shippo came right up to the girl and he said happily. "My name is Shippo."

The girl smiled showing her long fangs and she said, "My name is Chi." She stood up "I am an orphan and I have been living in a quiet village not far from here. The people did not mind me being a demon. Then unfortunately, Naraku found out that I was living in that village and he sent a hoard of demons out to kill me and take my shards of the Shikon jewel."

"You have a shard of the Shikon jewel?" Inuyasha said questioningly. "How on earth did you acquire it?"

"My father gave it to me before he died, and because of this jewel I have been dodging Naraku and trying to find the legendary priestess who can purify it." Chi said.

Kagome's eyes sparkled, "I think I can help with that. Can I see the jewel shard?"

Chi held out her hand with the single jewel shard in the palm of her hand. Kagome reached out and she touched the jewel purifying it instantly. Chi looked on in amazement and then as a kind a friendly gesture she took Kagome's hand and placed the jewel in it.

"Keep this shard, you are looking for them aren't you? You must be since you are the priestess who can purify the jewel shards." Chi said smiling.

Chi turned around and she walked off further into the forest, she did not go more than fifty yards before she head someone call, "Wait, Chi!" Chi looked around, looking for the person who called her.

Kagome ran up to Chi and she said, "Chi, you don't have a home and we can't just let you wander these woods for the rest of your lives. I have spoken with Lady Kaede, she says that you are old enough to be trained as a priestess and that she will gladly give you a home in the village and train you as one.

Chi found herself smiling and almost crying with happiness she had thought that she would never find a new home and now she had. She ran up to Kagome and hugged her then she said happily, "If you ever need anything just come to me, I can be a great fighter when I have to be."

Moments later Chi walked into the village who greeted her kindly, these people had become so accustomed to Inuyasha that they did not mind having a demon around who could help protect them. Chi spoke to Kaede for a while and an hour later she was lying on her bed in her new house. Chi smiled, it was going to take her time to get used to this new adjustment, but at least she had some new friends to go along with it.


End file.
